


終成眷屬

by sealfaceAL



Category: Kekkaishi
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealfaceAL/pseuds/sealfaceAL
Summary: 三年前，良守對正守告了白。正守要求等到他成年。三年後，他成年了。
Relationships: Sumimura Yoshimori/Sumimura Masamori





	終成眷屬

**Author's Note:**

> 本文中的良守大概18歲，漫畫後期他升三年級，算他十五歲，再加三年18這樣。  
> 然後cp是良正，前後順序有差。看清楚再往下滑。雷到不負責

「我喜歡大哥！」  
事情會發生，從三年前的這句話開始。  
在凡人來看太過驚世駭俗，對妖怪而言卻只是遵從本心。是這樣的一段戀情。

而結界師，是夾雜在人與妖之間的，無人能動搖的世界。

實際上，身為墨村家正統繼承人的良守，決定的事確實無人能夠動搖。  
別說狠話撂盡最後連他的腿都沒能打斷的爺爺，連身為另一位當事人的大哥都無法。  
最後他只能丟下一句：「等你成年後再說，我還不想犯罪。」便灰溜溜的逃回夜行。

可惜這句話攔不住成年的墨村良守。  
被壓在自己弟弟身下的正守想道。  
早知道當初就開個生下正統繼承人再說的條件了。

「如果是那個條件的話，你知道我不會答應的吧？」成年後的良守聲音變得更加低沉，又比自己更加清朗；並未疏於鍛鍊的精壯臂膀撐在自己臉側，投下的陰影恍若牢籠。  
正守嘆了口氣，「你該答應的。」他抬手撫上弟弟的臉，「你該跟一個優秀的女性相愛，有一個正常的家庭－－你值得擁有這些，而不是一個連渴望你都沒有勇氣的男人，良守。」  
「沒關係，」良守俯下身，額頭與兄長的相抵，「沒關係的大哥。這是我想要的，我知道我值得這個的。」  
他抬起頭，眼睛閃閃發亮，「而且這樣不就是我贏了嗎？」他說著，笑了出來，「我比大哥更有做出選擇的勇氣呢，大哥要獎勵我才對吧？」

昏暗的房裡，結界閃爍淡藍光輝。結界外看來一切如常，結界內是一片旖旎。  
正守的理智差不多快被情慾蒸散了，良守的手在身上游移挑逗，技巧好的不像是剛成年的處男。「所謂的獎勵就是我必須在下面的原因嗎？」和「你從哪學來的這些？」還沒決定哪個問題比較緊急，埋怨和抗議就在良守刻意的動作下化為了呻吟。

「大哥是第一次吧？很敏感呢。」良守輕聲笑道，「真高興啊。」  
「你也、是第一次吧？」正守蹙著眉，聲音顫抖，「倒是很熟練啊。」  
「為了讓大哥舒服，我有做過功課的。」良守說。  
「為什麼是以我在下面為前提－－痛！」鎖骨被以賭氣的力道咬上，正守不禁痛呼。  
「既然我才是更有勇氣行動的那個，大哥做這點犧牲沒什麼吧。」  
「你也知道這是犧牲……」腿被分開的那一刻，一股涼意衝得正守頭皮發麻，不知羞恥還是緊張，手指拂過下腹時，他別過了頭。  
「別逃，大哥。」下巴被溫柔扳回，正對良守，「大哥逃了這麼久，我也等了這麼久。至少這時候，好好感受我吧。」  
性器被溫熱手掌握住搓揉，陌生的快感讓正守忍不住顫抖。平常連自慰都甚少，對突如其來的攻勢根本招架不住，「不、良守，等等、」  
「等不了，」兄長的身體溫熱，被情慾蒸騰出一片粉紅，這是他這三年來朝思暮想、終於等來的一切，「大哥的身體也很期待吧？嘴巴能像身體一樣誠實就好了呢。」  
「哈啊、閉嘴，到底從哪學來、這些東西的……嗯！」乳首落入溫暖的口腔，被牙齒叼著輕輕輾磨，帶著酥麻的疼痛讓他哼吟出聲，聲音是陌生而令人羞恥的甜膩。

兄長的身分，更讓這份羞恥增添了異樣的重量。

「畢竟三年了啊，即使是我，也會改變的。」拉開正守捂住嘴的手，聽著無法壓抑的低喘悶吟，良守感覺自己的心漸漸被溫暖充盈。  
快感逐漸堆積，在指腹輕揉過尿道口後，達到第一次宣洩。

與自己撫慰時完全無法比擬，被快感奪去力氣的正守癱軟在弟弟身下，任其擺佈。

潤滑染上手的溫熱，被細細抹進私密穴口，奇異的感覺令正守死死咬牙，不想洩出任何丟人的聲音。  
可惜良守不同意，他覆上兄長的唇，溫軟的唇舌磨蹭之下成功撬開牙關，難耐的哼吟便再也關不住。

比起三年內一心想著如何攻陷大哥的良守相比，一開始想著逃避後來也真的逃避似的忘記了這回事、全心認真工作的正守，在這方面的經驗可說是嚴重缺乏。即使作為年長者，也只有聽任擺布的份。  
「你真的、沒跟別人做過嗎？」弟弟的動作純熟的過份，挑起的快感讓正守有種身體不屬於自己的錯覺。他理應感到疼痛羞赧，理應不該享受，然而一切都在失控。

在與小七歲的弟弟的性愛之中，他竟然覺得舒服。

「沒有，不過倒是有看書和影片學習。」良守哪能不知道大哥為何提出這種問題，「大哥，很舒服吧？」  
這種時候該回答什麼？  
正守沒有經驗，周遭的人也不太可能有這種經驗，他無從得知何種反應才算正確，才算符合了兄長的身分。要遵從本心太過羞恥，反駁在這種情況下卻也顯得欲拒還迎。  
說到底，身為兄長，本不應讓這種事發生－－

「沒關係的，大哥。」可是他的弟弟這麼說了，「一切都是我想要的。大哥只要順從自己的想法就好。就當全部都是因為我就好。」  
失態是因為我，動情是因為我。  
跨過倫常是因為我，越過底線是因為我。  
「所以大哥沒有錯。」

正守看著弟弟的臉，呼出一口氣。  
「你真的是，很我行我素呢。」他說，「真不知道你是太懂我還是不懂我。」  
釋然似的，他抬手環上良守的脖頸，在他耳邊低聲道，「之後後悔的話，我會生氣的。」

良守睜大眼。一股熱流湧上，幾乎熏紅了眼眶。  
他擁住兄長，笑聲帶上了一絲哽咽。  
「那是我要說的啊，大哥。」他笑著道。

**Author's Note:**

> 最後沒做完。我的恥力是否已回不到開食戟np車的時候了orz


End file.
